


Massage

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Massage

 

Dean groaned as he rolled over on the shitty motel bed. He felt a shooting pain down one side of his body and rolled back onto his front, groaning in agony. Gabriel rolled onto his side to look at Dean, rubbing his arm gently.  
“Everything okay?” Gabriel asked, moving his hand down to the small bump. Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, just wish this shitty motel bed was more comfortable” He sighed, groaning. Gabriel nodded and kissed Dean’s cheek gently. Dean smiled and brushed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.  
“How are you feeling? Morning sickness any better?” Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged.  
“Don’t worry about me, want a backrub?” Gabriel offered. Dean shrugged.   
“If you feel up to it” He said.   
“I’m only two months along, I’m fine” Gabriel chuckled. Dean smiled and nodded.  
“If you want to, you don’t have to though” He said. Gabriel smiled and snapped some massage oil into his hand. Dean smiled and looked back to watch Gabriel straddling his hips. Dean groaned slightly. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, both were left in boxer shorts. Gabriel squeezed some gel onto his hand and rubbed it over Dean’s shoulder blades, pressing his fingers more firm. He heard Dean suck in a breath, and smirked. He rubbed over the same point, applying some of his waning grace to the pain. He watched as the tenseness left Dean’s shoulders. Gabriel smiled and pressed his lips to the nape of Dean’s neck, biting down slightly.   
“Better?” Gabriel asked, rubbing Dean’s side.   
“Much” Dean smiled. Gabriel smiled and stood up, watching Dean turn over. Gabriel smiled and laid beside Dean, watching as Dean’s large hands covered his small bump.   
“Thanks babe” Dean whispered. Gabriel smiled and curled close to Dean.  
“Don’t worry” He whispered. Dean smiled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek gently. Gabriel smiled, curling close as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
